


Shower Later

by Angiehimesan



Series: Fics from 2017 and before [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: There’s no rush.[A repost from 2016 from my now dead Deviantart acc :’) ]
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader
Series: Fics from 2017 and before [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shower Later

_Warmth.  
_  
You pushed closer to the source, throwing an arm and leg over him, barely leaving any space between the two of you.  
Long limbs wrapped around you, holding you.  
A comfortable sigh left your lips.   
  
You felt a single digit poke your nose before a soft laugh followed.  
You frowned and pressed your head against his chest.  
In that position, you could feel the vibrations from his chest as he spoke, his fingers drawing lazy circles on your back.  
  
_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're only here for the cuddling."  
_  
You huffed to disguise your laugh, your breath tickling his chest causing him to press you even closer.  
  
**"Then you obviously don't know any better."  
**  
You pulled away from him to stretch, the tug on unused muscles causing pseudo-euphoria.  
  
One leg had left the warmth of your sheets and just touched the ground, the other following, when you were grasped around your middle and pulled into the bed. Your back collided with the same warm chest you had woken up in as the sheets fluttered over the both of you, covering you once more.  
  
Kise's larger body moulded around yours, trapping you in his embrace. He rested his head against your neck, his breath raising the hairs on your skin.  
  
_"Where are you going?"  
_  
He placed soft, light kisses along your shoulder and neck, lingering for only a few moments.  
You closed your eyes, relishing in his touch.  
His fingers once more took up drawing patterns on the skin of your hip.  
  
**"...To shower..."  
**  
His hand rose to your face and cupped it gently.  
His thumb traced your lower lip before moving on to your chin, then your jawline, then your neck and then your collar bones.  
When his fingers, obscured by the bed sheet, dipped lower, you took in a slow shaky breath but his touch didn't falter.  
  
_"Hmm?"  
_  
His touch went right down the middle of your chest and stomach and stopped right over your navel, his fingers splaying out over your skin.  
  
**"Ryouta, I'm sure I smell like sweat...among other things."  
**  
He moved slowly, deliberately.  
His form leaned over yours, his knees and arms caging you on either side.  
Normally bright golden eyes were dark and narrowed, taking in all of you.  
  
Unhindered by anything.  
Exposed.  
Bare.  
  
The intensity of his gaze made you flinch and wrap your arms around yourself to hide from him.  
He tilted his head at you and smiled; a small, tender curve of his lips so full of emotion that it made it difficult to keep looking at him.  
How can one person look at you like you were everything good and perfect in his world and expect you to maintain eye contact?  
  
He eyed your bashful smile even as you looked away.  
Even after all this time, you still got shy in front of him.  
And somehow, it made you even more endearing. It made him want to prove himself worthy of your love and trust.  
  
He lowered his face to yours, kissing you gently, like you were fragile, breakable.  
When he knew from experience that you were anything but.  
Countless experiences.  
  
_"Yes, you do."  
_  
He sat back onto his heels and pulled you up into his arms, pulling your legs around him.  
Your arms immediately went around his neck, pushing your bodies together.  
He dipped his head into your neck and bit the skin slightly, his tongue coming out to soothe the area quickly.  
  
_"Let's get you even sweatier. We can shower later."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
